


Criminal Justice

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Multi, Newt did it, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, This is not a cop procedural, then he was done by Percival and Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Once again a junior auror had dragged Newt back to MACUSA for parading around New York with a creature about his person. He's processed by Percival like a common criminal - cavity search and all.





	Criminal Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantastik_obskurials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/gifts).



> For fantastik_obskurials - I hope you enjoyed your ham sandwich as much as I enjoyed my Nutella.

As far as kinks go Newt had never really talked much about his. His were a far cry from most people’s, who thought that doing a position like doggy style rather than missionary was daring and using a blindfold was downright naughty. What he wanted was two sets of hands on him, one spreading him wide maybe even on a fist while the other encouraged his hips to fuck a warm mouth, to rock between that heat and something thick being worked into him. But that wasn’t something he could easily mention to any lover. A “by the way honey I’d love it if you and my brother could fuck me hard enough to leave me gasping and gaping with the risk of someone walking in and seeing us” didn’t quite roll off the tongue in an offhanded manner.

Part of Newt’s desires unfortunately lay in being admonished. So when once again he was caught with a creature on his person in New York he was taken in to MACUSA by a diligent junior auror. The fact he was taken straight to Percival was an interesting turn of event and Newt knew he really shouldn’t twitch in excitement when his lover walked him down to the cold cells.

“You’ve caused enough trouble Newt,” Percival sighed, “I can’t be seen going easy on you.”

If only he’d used different words because Newt was half hard in his pants as the idea of Percival going decidedly not easy on him in the cells.

“I’ll see if your brother can make your bail, you know I can’t be the one to do it.”

His brother and Percival had always been close, they had some private joke about the war and Newt could only suspect what they meant when talking about being “closest of friends” who had a “deep connection”. Still, Newt suspected that it was only his wayward mind that projected his own desires and heard what he wanted to rather than the reality. It was a nice dream though.

The cell was cool, the walls a little cold to touch and nothing to keep the monotony of it all at bay. With a sigh Newt slouched down and pondered his predicament. Never before had Percival actually thrown him into a cell. There were fond, exasperated threats, admonishments and even the aurors jeered when Newt was marched into the bullpen by a newbie but not once had he actually been locked up. Well, not since the first time he visited New York and had a run in with Grindelwald.

Steps echoing down the long corridor of the cells drew his attention back to his predicament. At the sight of Percival striding down towards him he perked up and pushed to stand by the door to the cell with a smile.

“Please stand facing the back wall with your forehead pressed against it and your hands either side of your head,” Percival ordered. It made Newt’s smile falter and one look at Percival’s hardened face made him sullenly comply. As grit from the bare brick wall dug into his forehead Newt tried to think of what could have gone so horribly wrong he was being treated like a criminal for such a small transgression.

“Your brother will come later. For now you’ll be subjected to a full cavity search. Please strip.”

There was the sound of transfiguration behind Newt and he turned to see a chair over the back of which Percival had draped his coat and was rolling up his sleeves. The words caught up with Newt and his eyes went wide.

“Mr. Scamander, I don’t have all day. Do not make me strip you myself,” Percival growled low as he began to roll up his other sleeve methodically. First the cufflink was taken out then the sleeve was folded up precisely twice before being pushed over the crook of his elbow. Mutely Newt began to strip, letting his trousers fall around his ankles. Opposite him Percival tutted and shook his head.

“Everything needs to come off Mr. Scamander,” he instructed. It took a minute for Newt to stand in the middle of the cell, naked and shivering in both anticipation and at the cool air. He watched as Percival eyed him dispassionately.

“Brace your hands against the wall please.” Newt complied and heard a bottle being opened behind him. Something squelched wetly before the bottle was put down and the sound of a familiar wet rasp filled the cell.

“Legs wider. Good. Bring your hips out a little. Deep breath and exhale.”

As Newt blew out two fingers pressed mercilessly into him. It made him buck, his hips danced away from Percival. He stood straight up, palms pressed against the wall and tried to control his breathing.

“Really now,” Percival admonished. “Please resume the position.”

Newt’s eyes slipped shut as he leant forward, took a breath as instructed and braced for the intrusion. Though he was more ready for it, knowing what to expect he still pulled away but Percival’s hand followed, two fingers firmly pushing into him.

“There, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Percival murmured and his free hand stroked down Newt’s back only to come to a rest on the small of his back. His fingers moved, spreading Newt wider. A few blind thrusts later they grazed against Newt’s prostate and he couldn’t help the soft huff of pleasure that was driven from him.

“It’s very natural to find this arousing Mr. Scamander. You will not be judged,” Percival’s words almost sounded sincere were it not for the fact that now that he’d found the bundle of nerves he was mercilessly rubbing circles around it. Newt’s hand slipped on the wall as he tried to push onto the fingers.

“Please do try to keep still Mr. Scamander,” he was asked in a tired tone. Newt cried out then, the fingers pulled back a little only enough to make room for the tip of a third. The stretch burned a little, soothed by the cool lubricant that coated it. He wasn’t given time to adjust and enjoy. It was almost perfunctory the way he was worked open and loose while Percival clinically asked him to stop moving quite so much. Newt’s cock was dripping, a small puddle had already formed on the ground between his legs. While he wasn’t hard it was not indicator of how aroused he was. So lost in the sensations and thoughts, he didn’t quite comprehend what was happening until a fourth finger forced him wider still. It made him shift his feet further apart and Newt pushed back onto the digits.

They were almost up to the knuckle when footsteps echoed down the hall. Newt’s breath caught in his throat and he tried to find his voice. Either Percival hadn’t heard or he didn’t care that they were going to be caught. The steps came closer.

“I thought you Americans worked quicker than this,” the familiar voice of Theseus drifted through the air accompanied by the sound of the cell door opening and closing.

“If you Brits weren’t such tight arses in every sense of the word things might have progressed at a faster rate,” Percival shot back, hand still moving in Newt, fingers spreading in him. His knuckles brushed against his rim and began to press in.

Theseus leaned a shoulder against the wall next to Newt and looked him over curiously. He tipped his head to look at Newt’s still soft cock as it dripped pitifully then glanced up at Newt who had raised his head from where it was dropped between his shoulders. Lips bitten raw and eyes hooded Newt mouthed pleas towards his brother who rolled his eyes.

“Never heard of a reach round Graves?”

“Not until I’m satisfied,” Percival bit back and pulled his knuckled loose from Newt’s hole. He pushed back in with five fingers drawn together and Newt let out a whine. Next to him Theseus rolled his eyes. With a disdainful move he laid down a handkerchief on the small puddle and knelt down in front of Newt.

The moment his lips closed around Newt’s cock all pretences of roleplaying were gone. Percival moved closer to Newt, his free hand stroked through the sweat that had beaded up on Newt’s back. The hand that was pressing insistently into Newt didn’t change though. It was still relentless the way it pulled back a little each time only to go in deeper on its return. They were almost up to his knuckles again.

“Just a little more Newt,” he breathed against his neck and Newt moaned.

“You can take him,” Theseus had pulled off his now hard cock to encourage him gently, hands squeezing his thighs.

“Open up a little more. Wider. Wider,” Percival urged as he firmly continued to spread Newt open. The broken off cry Newt let out as his hole finally stretched around Percival knuckles was beautiful. His thighs trembled as the rest of Percival’s hand slipped it with more ease until his rim was clenching around his wrist.

They all paused for a moment there.

“Beautiful,” Theseus praised though he couldn’t even see it. “Let him fuck you with his fist.”

Newt nodded blindly and Percival took that as permission to keep going. At first it was gentle rocking, pulling slightly out before pushing back in but all too soon they were more forceful jabs.

“Look at you. Your hole has given up. You’re just letting me in now,” Percival purred as he watched his forearm spread Newt wide. Under him Theseus stroked his cock, eyes firmly fixed on his brother’s face.

“He’s so close,” he said as an aside to Percival. “Makes you wonder whether he could take any more.”

Newt trembled, his legs threatened to give way as Percival pushed deeper and Theseus teased his cock. He was on edge when without any warning both men stopped. Percival’s arm was deep in him while Theseus laid kisses to his thighs, stomach and anywhere other than his cock.

“Please,” he begged brokenly. Theseus and Percival smiled at each other. Slowly Percival began clenching and relaxing his hand, the muscles jumping in his forearm teased Newt’s hole. A slight added stretch before it was gone again. The pulsing was joined by gentle pulls and pushes, Percival teased him, watched his hole cling to his arm before pushing back in only to repeat it over and over again.

Fingers danced along Newt’s length, light and barely there. The perfect counterpoint to the slowly growing movements Percival was making. It was the building of an unstoppable tsunami. Newt’s breath hitched as Percival put more of his weight behind each thrust and Theseus’ fingers wrapped around his cock. His undoing came when he opened his eyes and saw his brother kneeling in front of him, head tipped back and mouth slightly open as Percival’s fist pressed over his prostate.

The world went white for a moment, his knees locked out to stop him from collapsing. An arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up as Newt opened his eyes to watch Theseus lick his lips clean and wipe cum from his cheek. Percival’s arm which kept him wide open returned to pulsing gently in him, eliciting shockwaves of pleasure. Slowly the arm was pulled free and Newt shivered as the cool air registered against his heated skin once again.

Both Theseus and Percival helped him to the ground where a blanket had already been laid out. Theseus must have arrived knowing what to expect. Suddenly Newt snorted a little laugh.

“You said “your brother will come later” and he’s still not come yet,” he laughed even as he was bundled into the blanket and cuddled.

“All in good time Mr. Scamander,” Percival was back to his official act though his smile went against the role. “You’ve taken your punishment so well, we’ll talk about a reward later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wrote this instead of the wonderful prompts over on tumblr (@ladyoftheshrimp). I really should get back to those.


End file.
